The overall goal of the Computer Resources Core is to establish and maintain computer support in a core group of scientists who will generate ideas to increase their productivity of our research better use of computers. The ideas will be implemented by Computer Specialists who will choose or produce software or hardware solutions. The goal is to provide computer expertise within a broad enough scientific context that any one solution would have potential for more than one application. The specific aims are: 1) Communication and establishing common goals. The first aim is to identify problems and solutions that would benefit the maximum, issues and second will describe computation means that have been used and those that could be used to conduct experiments and process experimental results. We will conduct meetings and seminars that first will describe the scientific issues and second will describe computation means that have been used and those that could be used to conduct experiments and process experimental results. Through this discourse of the scientific issues, we will identify computational methods that will increase the productivity of conducting and analyzing our experiments. 2) Software and hardware solutions. Once a problem or approach is identified, the task will be delegated to the commercial or custom software/hardware. The Computer Specialists will interact with members of the Core to choose the best solution. 3) Software and hardware evaluation and development. In consultation with the members of the core, the Computer Specialists will select a software package or program new software to fit the members of the core, the Computer Specialists will select a software package or program new software to fit the needs of the experiment. The Computer Specialists will be responsible for testing and debugging software applications and training and assisting core users to apply the software in their research. Likewise, hardware will be implemented in a similar manner.